


The Mistake

by bornofstorms



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornofstorms/pseuds/bornofstorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going just as planned. The Orginal's idea of having a nice dinner to set up arrangements between them, and the mayor were going swimmingly. Until, Rebekah noticed one tiny mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistake

The mistake had been a simple one. Anyone could have made it. One so incredibly common its ease did not make exceptions for originals. It had gone unnoticed to everyone, including Klaus. That was, until they sat down.   
The evening was meant to discuss affairs with Mayor Lockwood. They were to charm her to the point of cooperation. If that didn't work, intimidation would be just as good, if not more fun. They favored the smaller of their two tables for this purpose. The intention was to give an air of inclusion, but not that they were so close together, that it felt crowded. His presence being the most calming, Elijah would sit next to her. Be a buffering zone to make everything sound more appealing. He could reassure her easily incase things went south. Klaus would sit directly in front of her, always being the alpha male of everything, with Rebekah by his side. They would appear to anyone else completely normal.   
It was when they’d been politely laughing to something Mayor Lockwood had said, when she saw it. A small piece of Klaus’s bare flesh out of the corner of her eye. Her smile froze. Pulling her napkin down to her lap, she glanced back down to his. He’d forgotten to zip his trousers. It would be easy, she could simply zip them back up before anyone else noticed. There was no denying his body had been blessed with certain admirable aspects when it came to size. She was almost surprised no one had taken notice before. Just as easily there was another option she could take on the situation, one she was rather more fond of.   
She let out a bit more laughter then was necessary. Both Klaus and Elijah shot her warning looks. She was laughing a little too much for the Mayor’s story. It didn’t matter though, she’s just found her own entertainment for the night. She continued to smile.   
“Continue, please!” she encouraged Mrs. Lockwood.   
Carefully reaching out her hand over to Klaus’s lap, she brushed her fingers over his leg. He adjusted himself slightly at the contact, as she rested her hand on his thigh. Slowly she moved the table cloth to cover him more. She saw him trying to control his facial muscles from displaying exactly what he was feeling right now. His curiosity edged on annoyance. He knew his sister, he knew the direction where this was probably going, and he knew he should be more mad about what awful timing she had. He wasn't Kol, he wouldn't play games in front of people like immature children with her.   
“And if, say a problem like that would arise again, what would you do? Surely there is a way to protect the town’s best interests along with ours.” He said trying to keep the conversation going, and appearing as ordinary as possible.   
Rebekah reached forward, taking her time running her hand up and down. Feeling him through his pants, her fingers lightly grazing for a few seconds over his exposed flesh in the right spots, and then gone again. He lost control just for a second, jaw clenched, his eyes closing for a little too long.  
“Um...” he was becoming putty in Rebekah’s hands. The conversation was suffering, they had to keep the Mayor going.   
“If that wouldn’t work, do you have a back up plan?” Elijah asked, smiling at her, later shifting his eyes to glance at his siblings. The smile that Rebekah gave in return gave him reason to be concerned. He wasn’t here to do all the talking, that was Klaus's job tonight. Elijah was well aware that he was here to smooth out any concerns the Mayor might have with their alliance, but covering for Klaus was not part of it. He raised his eyebrows, trying to focus on what was being said, while desperately trying to read Rebekah. Whatever she had hiding, she wasn't going to give it away with her face. This meeting was important to maintaing a truce, she had no reason to mess with things. His gaze shifted to Klaus, who was staring a bit too intensely at a table setting.   
“Only if we would have your full support of course.” Mrs. Lockwood said. Klaus, trying so hard to focus on what was being said, hand't heard any of it.   
“Yes, of course Mayor, you have our complete,” Rebekah popped the button to his pants open. “and total,” she pulled him out of his pants. “support.” He said gulping. The last word coming out at a slight whisper.   
“Well, this is turning out to be an eventful evening. A toast?” Elijah said staring at Rebekah’s right arm. Something was wrong.   
“Yes, absolutely.” The Mayor was beaming at her apparently smooth sailing dinner party with the originals. “To” She paused for a moment, what exactly could you call this? “To good alliances from my town, to your family.” They all raised their glasses. Rebekah with her left hand. She’d done it so fast the Mayor wouldn’t notice, but Elijah did.   
“To alliances.” they repeated, clinking their glasses together.   
Just as Klaus to a sip of a drink Rebekah started to move her hand, truly move her hand. She wasn't taking it slow now. 


End file.
